


Red Moon's Warning

by The_Exile



Category: Chrono Trigger, Stella Glow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: 40fandoms, Doom, Gen, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lucca had always wondered why things from the sky hated this particular planet so much, and why exactly there had been Gato robots in the Black Omen.





	Red Moon's Warning

She had never liked the red moon. It looked too much like the horror from space they had once fought in a time and place that no longer existed. The moon couldn't be Lavos, that would make no sense, but...

When the full moon shone a dull, throbbing crimson, with trails that seemed to creep across the sky like blood veins or maybe the tendrils of a malicious plant, all of Lucca's Gato-bots came to life at once. The training robots, fashioned to look like comedically stout cats on two legs, held microphones and could sing in a warbling mechanical voice to announce the start and end of a match. They sang another song, one they weren't programmed to sing, shouldn't even have been capable of. All of them in chorus, perfect synchronicity, the song was overpowering in its flat, crushing despair, a funeral dirge for all life. As they sang, they attacked with a ferocity they also weren't programmed for.

Lucca didn't even remember why she painted them blue. It had just looked cool at the time. She had forgotten the things she fought in the Black Omen, horrible parodies of her harmless fairground attractions. She had forgotten to try and work out where they came from.

The tendrils were growing larger, coming closer.


End file.
